And The Winner Is
by Emmelz
Summary: It's a dog eat dog world out there, so lets bring it in here, you think you can sing? you think you've got what it takes? well still think you're all that try out for Magical Idol. Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hello My name is Emma-Leigh, this is my fan fic, well one of them I do so hope you will enjoy it._

_SUMMARY: Okay pretty much I am using the characters from my other story The New Girl, but it is as if The New Girl never happend... I hope that makes sence... anyways, it is set along the rules of Amercain, Canadian or Pop Idol. warning this story contains mary sue aspects_

_DISCLAIMER: **I do not own! ANY CHARACTERS YOU RECOGNIZE I DO NOT OWN, this story is based on the characters of the beloved book Harry Potter by JK Rowling. I am not getting paid for this story...( seeing as it is on you would think this was obvious. ) I am just a sixteen year old kid with WAYYY to much spare time.. **Therefore ending my one and only disclaimer lets get on with the show._

* * *

…And The Winner is….

_Chapter One_

Ron's stomach growled as the Golden Trip was being taken to Hogwarts in the Threstral pulled carriages.

"Starting early Ron?" Hermione said patting his stomach. Ron just smiled at his new girlfriend. They had, very recently in fact, started dating while staying at Grimmauld place. Harry was still getting over the loss of his Godfather (a/n sniff). They had a long discussion about it and when they were sure that Harry had no problem with it Ron told his mum. She became even more revolting then when he had become prefect. They now were heading towards the magnificent school of Hogwarts. The train ride had been uneventful, except for a few students had come by to visit them, all cooing over Ron and Hermione's new relationship. Many of the saying that they had predicted it from the beginning before casting nervous looks in Harry's direction. As the entered the grand entrance they looked around to make sure that Peeves wasn't around ready to throw things at them, then hurried into the Great Hall. It, of course, looked just as lovely as it had looked two months previous. The candles all lit, the golden plates glittering in the light, and sitting in his chair at the Head table Professor Dumbledore sat looking as amazing as ever with a content smile on his face.

"It's good to be home." Harry said breathing deeply. They grabbed their seats at the Gryffindor table, greeted by all their old friends. Professor McGonagall led the first years to the front of the hall. The sorting was too long according to Ron's ever getting louder stomach. When it was over Dumbledore stood up, Ron groaned inwardly.

"Welcome students, I have a few announcements to make but I hear your stomachs growling" he looked directly at Ron, who blushed to the same colour as his hair. "So, I will leave it till after dinner. Let's Eat!" beautifully laid out food suddenly appeared in front of them. Once they were all full and Ron's stomach finally shut up, the plates were cleaned. Dumbledore rose again. This time with a bit more difficulty, as he was quite full.

"Okay," his voice rang out over the hall, all chatter ceased immediately. " we are please to report that Professor Moody, the REAL Alastor Moody, will be taking on the roll of Defence Against the Dark Arts class this year." The students clapped. Even though their teacher two years ago had been an impostor he had still been one of their best teachers.

"Another thing is that this year, until about February I believe, we will be holding a singing competition. I am sure many of the people here with Muggle parentage, and maybe others as well, have seen or at least heard of Pop Idol…" many of the students screamed, and a few girls yelled "I LOVE WILL YOUNG!"

"Yes, woot Will Young, as I was saying we will be holding our own competition with our sister school in Canada, Bewitchment School of Sorcery. The details and rules have been placed in your common rooms, so I won't take up any more of your time. You can leave." Dumbledore plopped back into his seat as the students rushed to their dormitories.

"The password is 'Poned'" Hermione whispered to Harry as Ron yelled,

"Oi, You lot, Midgets!" Harry made his way to the Common Room, he had been stopped a few times by people wondering if the DA was going to be restarted. As he walked into the common room, however all thoughts of the DA were pushed from his mind when he saw Hermione and Ginny standing atop the table singing something by Will Young.

"I guess you two are auditioning." Harry commented.

"YUP!" Ginny said, "and you and Ron are too." It was then that Harry noticed Ron be hind them banging his head down on the table, very red indeed. Harry laughed and picked up one of the magenta pamphlets on the table. 'Magical Idol!' it read, 'the rules are quite simple, house auditions will be held next week, their top five will go on to the school competition, and the top ten of that will go against bss.' Harry looked around the room. About fifteen people were lounging around reading the magenta paper, and a few small groups were chatting waving them around excitedly. 'The Bewitchment students,' headline caught his eye, 'The Bewitchment students will be arriving October first, their top ten will be staying at the castle, attending classes, and performing each week. To make sure the voting is fair, the competition will be showed in BSS so the can vote too. After each week you will have 2 hours to vote, you can cote as many time as you can get through.'

"Sounds easy enough." Harry said setting it down. "Are you really trying out?" he asked Ron.

"N….yes" he said sighing after receiving an evil glare from Hermione.

"Cool, I'm in." Hermione and Ginny screamed piling on the two boys.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chappy Read and Review! LOVES 


	2. Chapter 2

_ OKAY! YOU ARE WARNED the music used in this fic is not mine... and the other thing is that I am not on my normal computer SO if there are spelling mistakes i am SOOOOOO sorry and i will get around to editing when i get back on my beloved computer  
_

_

* * *

Chapter Two_

The house compeitions had gon on and Harry's 'about fifteen people' turned out to be very wrong. More like fourty five kids wanted to take part. Professor McGongagall was one of the judges for the main competition.

"I want to watch, and to help. A Gryffindor needs to win. I... don't know why. Damn this competitive nature i seem to have piced up over the years. SO! Lets get this show on the road." Ultimately it was up the students of the house to decide, but they had fun having professor McGonagall, the Fat lady, and Nearly Headless Nick as their judges for the pre show. It was an afternoon full of awesome notes, near misses, downright bad singing, and lots of laughter. Best moment of the day was when Parvati insisted that she was the best singer there after singing ' My Heart Will Go On' out of tune, off pitch.. just plain horribly. It was decided that Harry, Hermione, Ron ,Ginny and Lavender would go on to represent Gryffindor in Magical Idol.

It was september 20th and the top five of each house was getting nervous because that night ten of them were performing, to be followed the next night with the remaning ten, then the students would vote on who the top ten eight would be. On the 31st the would be told who was going on and then the day after the BSS students would be joining them at school. The first ten were the Slytherins & Hufflepuffs. Harry, and a few of his fellow Gryffindors almost didnt go to watch the Slytherins perform, but Hermione, the voice of reason, said they had to go check out their competition and cheer on the Hufflepuffs. They made their down to the Great Hall. There was a sharp intatke of breath. The Hall looke dawesome. The House Tables had been remobed, where the Head table usually sat, had been replaced by a black stage, The lights were shining down on a solitary microphone.

"Oooh!" Hermione said clapping her hands together.

"I'm so excited." they quickly found their seats. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Sprout took their places at the large table infront of the stage. A familliar woman walked onto the stage.

"Hello! And Welcome to the first part of Magical Idol. My name is Tonks and I will be your host." Everyone cheered but Hermione, Ron, Harry, Luna and Neville cheered the loudes, seeing as she was A) a member of the order and B) helped save their lives last year.

"Alright, Tonight we've got ten performers tonight, so lets get started. I'm sure you have all read the rules but I am obliged to say this. Each performer has been given a number according to the order they sing tonight. You must remember the number of your favourite because that is how you will vote for the pesron to stay on. So, without further adu, we give you Ernie Macmillin." Ernie walked onto the stage looking as pompus as ever but with an underlying nervousness. His knees shook as he opened his mouth and started to sing a country song.

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAAAAA_

_DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!_

_Well, I walk into the room_

_Passing out hundred dollar bills_

_And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill_

_And I buy the bar a double round of crown_

_And everybody's getting down_

_An' this town ain't never gonna be the same._

_(Chorus:)_

_Cause I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_Well I don't give a dang about nothing_

_I'm singing and Bling- Blanging_

_While the girls are drinking_

_Long necks down!_

_And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy_

_Or my Chevrolet for your Escalade_

_Or your freak parade_

_I'm the only John Wayne left in this town_

_And I saddle up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_(Spoken:)_

_I'm a thourough-bred_

_That's what she said_

_In the back of my truck bed_

_As I was gettin' buzzed on suds_

_Out on some back country road._

_We where flying high_

_Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time_

_And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go._

_But her evaluation_

_Of my cowboy reputation_

_Had me begging for salvation_

_All night long_

_So I took her out giggin frogs_

_Introduced her to my old bird dog_

_And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of_

_And we made love_

_And I saddled up my horse_

_And I ride into the city_

_I make a lot of noise_

_Cause the girls_

_They are so pretty_

_Riding up and down Broadway_

_On my old stud Leroy_

_And the girls say_

_Save a horse, ride a cowboy._

_Everybody says_

_Save a horse, Ride a cowboy_

_What? What?_

_Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy_

_Everybody says_

_Save a Horse Ride a cowboy._

The crowed, specially the Hufflepuffs, went wild. Tonks (now supporting long blonde hair) walked onto the stage.

"Excellent Ernie! Let's hear what the judges have to say. " she looked over at Dumbledore.

"Oh Ernie, That was excellent" he said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Wonderful Lyrics... can't ... Stop laughing." McGonagall said, " A little rude perhaps but great!" she said with a smile. Professor Sprout couldn't talk, she just clapped her hands and smiled. Professor Flitwicks squeaky voice was barely audible but it sounded like a good review. Then Snape got to say his bit.

"The song was good. but unfortunatly you can't sing. You have no shot on going on in this competition."

"OOH! after that harsh comment," Tonks yelled over the 'boos' from the Hufflepuffs and the cheers from the Slytherins. "Okay if you dissagree with Professor Snape vote 01 for Ernie on your voting disk thinking at the appropriate time. Any votes before tomorrow after the competition will be not counted." with that Ernie walked off the stage.

"Up next we've got Pansy Parkinson." the stage went dark. When the lights came back on Pansy was in the middle of the stage wearing a black outfit that showed a lot of skin (a/n see music video for outfit) the music started to play imediatly as the lights came on.

_For whatever reason_

_I feel like_

_I've been wanting you_

_All my life_

_You don't understand_

_I'm so glad_

_We're at the same place_

_At the same time_

_It's over now_

_I spotted you dancin'_

_You made_

_All the girls stare_

_Those lips and_

_Your grey eyes_

_(Ooh)_

_And the sexy hair_

_I should shake my thang_

_Make the world want you_

_Tell your boys_

_You'll be back_

_I wanna see_

_What you can do_

_(uh) _

_What would it_

_Take for you to_

_Just leave with me?_

_Not tryin' to_

_Sound conceited_

_But you and me_

_Were meant to be_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_You're a sexy guy_

_(Uh)_

_I'm a nice girl_

_Let's turn_

_This dance floor_

_Into our own_

_Little nasty world_

_Boys_

_Sometimes a girl_

_Just needs one_

_(You know I need you)_

_Boys_

_To love her and to hold_

_(I just want you_

_To touch me)_

_Boys_

_And when a girl_

_Is with one_

_Boys_

_Then she's in control_

_(Yeah)_

_Took the boy_

_Off the dance floor_

_Screaming in his ear_

_Must've said_

_Somethin bout me_

_'Cause he's lookin_

_Over here_

_You lookin' at me_

_With a sexy attitude_

_But the way_

_Your boys movin' it_

_It puts me in the mood_

_Ow_

_What would it_

_Take for you to_

_Just leave with me?_

_Not tryin' to_

_Sound conceited_

_But you and me_

_Were meant to be_

_You're a sexy guy_

_I'm a nice girl_

_Let's turn_

_This dance floor_

_Into our own_

_Little nasty world_

_Boys_

_Sometimes a girl_

_Just needs one_

_(I get nasty)_

_Boys_

_To love her and to hold_

_Boys_

_And when a girl_

_Is with one_

_Boys_

_Then she's in control_

_(You like that?_

_Here we go)_

_Tonight let's fly_

_Boy have no fear_

_(Have no fear)_

_There's no time to lose_

_And next week_

_You might not_

_See me here_

_(Uh-huh)_

_So boy just_

_Make your move_

_(Let me see_

_What you can do)_

_Boys_

_Sometimes a girl_

_Just needs one_

_(I like that)_

_Boys_

_(I like that)_

_To love her and to hold_

_Boys_

_And when a girl_

_Is with one_

_(It's gonna turn me on)_

_Boys_

_Then she's in control_

_Come with me_

_Let's fly into the night_

_Oh boy, tonight is ours_

_(It's just you_

_And me baby)_

_When huggin' me_

_Make sure_

_You hold me tonight_

_Let's head for the stars_

_Get nasty_

_Moan, moan, moan_

_Ow_

_Boys_

_Sometimes a girl_

_Just needs one_

_Boys_

_To love her and to hold_

_Boys_

_And when a girl_

_Is with one_

_Boys_

_Then she's in control_

_Can't live with 'em_

_Can't live without 'em_

Pansy had the Briteney Spears voice down pat, and some of the moves too, let's just say she looked Hot! They Slytherins screamed and a lot of the guys from other houses screamed too, even Ron got to his feet letting out a huge "WOOOO" Harry looked at him in shock,

"What? That was hot!" The teachers all had nice things to say about her, she really had a voice, there were a few "are you sure that was really appropriate?" comments but other then that it wasnt bad. Other people went up like Susan Bones who sang a song by Jaqulyne Tyler, a Witch singer Harry had never heard of, but was extreamly good, gave Pansy a run for her money. Some other Slytherins performed who weren't all that great.

"Wow, Okay so up next is Hannah Abbott. singing Beautiful by Christina Agulaira.

_(Spoken)_

_Don't look at me_

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then, I get insecure_

_From all the fame, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_To all your friends, you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone and the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

_You are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words won't bring you down_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words won't bring you down_

_Don't you bring me down today..._

_No matter what we do_

_(no matter what we do)_

_No matter what they say_

_(no matter what they say)_

_We're the song inside the tune_

_Full of beautiful mistakes_

_And everywhere we go_

_(everywhere we go)_

_The sun will always shine_

_(sun will always shine)_

_And tomorrow we might wake on the other side_

_All the other times_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down_

_We are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words can't bring us down_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today._

Boy did she have some pipes on her. she aws highly complimented but Snape had to bring her down by pointing out that it was a very 'safe' song that 'anyone' could sing and if she wanted to 'stand out' in the crowed she would have to 'raise the bar'. More people went up.

"Last but not least we have Draco Malfoy." Draco came on stage dressed in Muggle clothing, a sort of 'grunge' look, baggy black jeans, chains hanging off his pants, spikes around his wrists waist and neck. His normally white blonde hair was dyed black and hung sexily in his grey eyes.

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_Can anyone tell what I've done_

_I missed the life_

_I missed the colours of the world_

_Can anyone tell where I am_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_Away from the sun again_

_I'm over this_

_I'm tired of living in the dark_

_Can anyone see me down here_

_The feeling's gone_

_There's nothing left to lift me up_

_Back into the world I've known_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

_It's down to this_

_I've got to make this life make sense_

_And now I can't do what I've done_

_And now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_'Cause now again I've found myself_

_So far down, away from the sun_

_That shines into the darkest place_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun_

_That shines the life away from me_

_To find my way back into the arms_

_That care about the ones like me_

_I'm so far down, away from the sun again_

"Wow Draco I didnt know you could sing." Dumbledore said, with the other judges agreeing with him. Hermione still had her hand on her cheest with her mouth hanging open.

"Wow"she kept saying under her breath, Tonks had started to speak again.

"Okay,Tomorrow we will have the remaining ten performers numbers 11-20. Then after that for two hours you will be able to vote. You MUST vote to keep your favourite in! Tonks, out!"


	3. Chapter 3

Again sorry about any spelling mistakes my comp sucks... I love you all 

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three_

Harry was still a little worried about this whole singing thing. Of course McGonagall and the Gryffindors had enjoyed his performance, but they were all his friends, some of them he had known for six years. In front of the whole school was a terrifying thought. he was talking to Ron about it, Ron looked at him with a blank expression.

"You mean to tell me that you are scared of singing infront of the school?" Harry nodded. "but, fighting a dragon, merpeople, making your way through a maze that Hagrid provided the creatures for, in front of the whole school wasn't?" It was Harrys turn to give the blank look.

"hmmm when you put it that way, I kinda sound like a loser." After saying that Harry felt somewhat better

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were busy in the sixth year girls dormitory getting ready.

"I wish we could all go up toghether... sing like Spice Girls or something." Hermione said as she applied some more hair potion trying to straighten it out.

"Yah," Lavender said. "This is going to be soo cool. I don't think I'll go on past tonight, all of you are better than me. And after last night, seeing the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins I don't think i have a chance." she finished and burst into tears. Hermione and Ginny, unfortunatly agreed with her but that didn't stop them from comforting their sobbing friend.

"Oh flower," Hermione said, "as long as you do your best then you will do fine. who cares if you don't go on?" Lavender looked up.

"Good Point, Hermione, right as always. And anyways it will leave me time to flirt with the Canadian guys."

"Trust you to come up with that 'silver lining'" Ginny said as they made their way down to the common room.

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws got down to the Greath Hall earlier then the others to set up and have a mic check. They hurried off stage ad the others started to fill the seats. Tonks was waiting for them, with her "normal" shocking pink hair.

"Hey guys!" she said looking over at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna. "Okay, heres the order you're going in. Hermione, Marrietta, Luna, Ron, Dave, Harry, Ginny, Cho, Lavender and Sarah." Tonks peeked into the Great Hall and got a small nod from Dumbledore.

"Here we go" every single one of them said under their breaths.

"Hello all and Welcome to the second part of the Hogwarts section of Magical Idol. I am your host Tonks, Tonight we will hear from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws" the Hall roared, except the corner where the

Slytherins sat.

"We've got amazing performances tonight so let's start right away with Hermione Granger."Hermione was wearing a slinky black dress that showed off her curves nicely. as she sat on the stool in the middle of the stage a single white light shone down on her. Her usually busshy hair was straight and haning longer then normal.

_Anytime you feel_

_Like you just can't hold on_

_Just hold on to my love_

_And I'll help you be strong._

_But you're so afraid to lose_

_And baby I can't reach your heart_

_I can't face this world_

_It's keeping us apart_

_When I could be the one to show you_

_Everything you missed before_

_Just hold on now_

_Cause I could be the one to give you more (Let you know!)_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (Yeah)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it all right)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right_

_Now there's no way out_

_And I can't help the way I feel_

_Cause baby all the fire_

_And I'll be waiting right here_

_You know my love is real (baby yeah yeah yeah)_

_Anytime you time you need love baby I'm on your side (You know)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (I can make it alright)_

_Anytime you need love, baby…you're in my heart!_

_I can make it all right, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm you're side)_

_Just let me be the one that can make it all right (Let me be the one)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (Let me be the one, Let me be the one) (Alright)_

_Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart_

_I can make it all right, all right_

"Wow Hermione what a way to start the day, let's see what the Judges have to say." Tonks said after she ran on stage after that stunning performance.

"Wow Hermione, looks like Gryffindor made a good choice," Dumbledore said, "You've got real star potential. You will go far in this competition." Only Snape had something nasty to say.

"Your pitch was off." he said lamely. Hermione just smiled.

"I'll work on that Professor."

"Shut it Snivellus. Hermione, your performance was flawless. All who want to 'Mione to get through vote 11 on your little voter things at the end of the show." Hermione waltzed off the stage.

"Up next we have Marrietta Edgcombe, Let's give her a hand." Let's just say it didn't go well. in the middle of her song, SNEAK appeared aacross her face and all the members of the DA booed... loudly. Marrietta ran off the stage her eyes filled with tears. Harry Hermione and the DA memeber in the back also had tears in their eyes, but it was from laughing so hard.

"I KNEW that curse would come in handy." Hermione said wiping her face on Ron's shirt. Tonks was back on stage.

"Marrietta has forfited the competition. so we will just move on. Luna Lovegood everybody!" Luna got up and did some weird rap about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack which was ridculous. It was one of those hiding-behind-paper-laughing-your-ass-off sort of moments, even Snape was hiding under the desk.

"Uhm... Yah.. Thanks Luna." Tonks said as she wandered off into the audience, sat down, and started to read 'The Quibbler'. Tonks shook her pink head and perple streaks appeared... "hmmm I like.." she heard a small cough from Dumbledore.

"OH! right okay, up next we've got Ronald B-- AH! " tonks was hit by Ron who came running on stage to stop her saying his middle name.

"Thank you Nym--GAH!" both Tonks and Ron stared daggers at each other before the music came on.

_You're the one for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_You're the one I need_

_Chorus_

_Get down_

_Get down_

_And move it all around_

_(x2)_

_Hey baby love I need a girl like you_

_But tell me if you feel it too_

_I'm in delusion every minute every hour_

_My heart is calling out for you_

_Bridge_

_I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes_

_I know that you are the one for me_

_(one for me)_

_You drive me crazy cuz you're one of a kind_

_I want your lovin'_

_And I want it right now_

_Chorus (x2)_

_Refrain_

_Ooh baby you're so fine_

_I'm gonna make you mine_

_Your lips they taste so sweet_

_You're the one for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_You're the one I need_

_Rap: smooth t._

_Bang, bang, bang_

_Here we come_

_Here we slam_

_It's the fun factory_

_With the bsb's_

_Yo you girls_

_Get on your knees_

_Tryin' to scream_

_Or touch me please_

_Backstreet boys_

_Are you with it_

_(yeah)_

_A.j hit it!_

_Come on girl and get down_

_Smack it up_

_Flip it_

_And move it all around_

_Here it is if you wanna get with this_

_Put you at the top of my list_

_Bridge_

_Ah I feel in heaven when I look in your eyes_

_I know that you are the one for me_

_(one for me)_

_You drive me crazy cuz you're one of a kind_

_I want your lovin'_

_And I want it right now_

_Chorus_

_Get down_

_Get down_

_And move it all around_

_(x2)_

_Refrain_

_Ooh baby you're so fine_

_I'm gonna make you mine_

_Your lips they taste so sweet_

_You're the one for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_You're the one I need_

_Chorus_

_Get down_

_Get down_

_And move it all around_

_(x2)_

People were cheering... and laughing out of shock. Ron got up there and shook his Groove Thang. and he was GOOD.

"It was obvious that you put a lot of thought into that performance. Good Job!" Dumbledore said. When it was Snape's turn to say a rude comment all he did was stare at Ron with a blank look on his face. Ron went into the back room, and saw the laughter hadn't quite left the faces of his peers.

"Yah," Ron said turning a bright shade of red.

"That was awesome, Ron!" Harry said laughing.

"Shut it Harry."

"Yah shut it Harry," Hermione agreed, "That was good, way to use shock value, im sure you will get in after that performance." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Cool, We'll get in together." he replied

"Oh I wasn't that good,"

"Yes, you were. Just like with every other thing you do, you were perfect."

"awww" they started to snog. A Ravenclaw named Dave Rounds was performing. he was singing some country song that was long and dreary, which made it seem even longer for Harry who happened to be up next. He kept going over the lyrics in his head. Finally he heard Tonks calling his name, and the cheers from his friends and the boos from his not friends, in the crowd. He stared at the microphone as he walked towards it. The lights dimmed. 'Here we go' he thought

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk along are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would_

_Like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding_

_And all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one who saves me ?_

_And after an_

_You're my wonderwall_

_Said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me _

"Good job harry, you really put your heart in to that song" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Even Snape had nothing bad to say. Harry flopped into a chair back stage as Ginny made her way on stage in a punk-ish look. Her red hair was streaked blonde and black, dark eye make up, and spikes. she jumped around the stage singing.

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can i make it any more obvious _

_He was a punk _

_She did ballet _

_What more can i say _

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends_

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes _

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth _

_5 years from now_

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on tv _

_Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know _

_And they've all got_

_Tickets to see his show_

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are more than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends _

_Too bad that you couldn't see, _

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy _

_And I'm just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard_

_How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later boy _

_I'll be back stage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

Everybody cheered for the bold red head.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun up there, too bad you have about as much talent as Avril Lavigne does." Snape commented (a/n i have nothing against avril i happen to like her a lot) Cho got up and sang a horrible preppy song but got good reviews for it. Lavender was up next she was right about not being able to compete with everyone but she did her best and also got rave reviews. The last person (sarah) got up and sang a very random song that Harry had never heard of. but he guessed it was a huge hit on WWN because Ron and all the other people with Witch and Wizard parents semmed to know all the words.

"Well that concludes the second installment of the competition here is a re-cap of the 20 performances. There was a small clip if each singer, including Marrietta just at the moment the word SNEAK appeared across her face and the boos from the DA, on the large screen behind her.

"SO you can all vote for the next two hours for the singer you want to keep in, you better vote or the person might leave. TONKS OUT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Next chappy up extreamly soon... if any of you read The New Girl... im really sorry but im having an extream block with it... hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

_Chapter four_

Two hours after the competition the Golden Trio were staring into the fire.

"They know, well the votes are in." Hermiopne said looking at her watch. She looked around nervously. "I wonder if we made it. I wonder if I was good enough. I wonder if.." at that point Ron lept on her.

"way to shut her up Ron." Harry said as Ron flipped him off and continued his snog. Harry sighed and pulled out his transfiguration homework. Hermione pulled away for a second and looked at Harry with wide eyed surprise.

"Maybe we should do this more often." she said with a smile.

"Yah and then you'll fail" Harry snorted. If it was even possible Hermione's eyes opened wider as she pushed Ron off her and searched her bookbag for quills and partchment.

"You better get started too Ron." Ron sighed,

"Thanks a lot Harry."Harry smirked _'that worked too well'_ he thought to himself. The thought was stopped abruptly as a pillow collided with his head,

"Wipe that smirk off your face Potter." Ron said with a 'Draco Drawl'

"What are you going to do about it Weasley?" They stared eachother down as each of their hands twitched towards pillows.

"Oh God" Hermiuone said under her breath "boys." Both Harry and Ron's eyes flicked towards Hermione.

"Go!" they yelled and began to attack her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed "Thats... not fair... stop... gasp... nooo!" hermione was finally getting her sences as she grabeed a pillow and started to whack the two boys. They finally colapsed breathless on the couches laughing histericly, younger students were looking at them like they were mad. Hermione looked over at the abandoned homework and sat up straight.

"Uhg!" she said as she flopped back down into the chair with a look of defeat as she layed her head on Ron's shoulder. Harry and Ron shared a 'we-so-planned-that-look'

The school day seemed to go by slow. Luckily Hermione didn't get all worked up again, mostly because Harry and Ron were carrying pillows in their book bags to keep her quiet. At dinner that night they were all anxiously waiting for Dumbledore to announce who was going to be goin on to the competition against BSS. All of a sudden, when the tables were cleared, Dumbledore stood up, but without saying anything he flicked his wand and a moment later all of them were sitting in the audience looking up at the black stage. The group of twenty stood in a line.

"EEP!"escaped Hermione as she quickly tried to fix her bushy hair, along with every other girl on stage, and of course Draco Malfoy's ever perfect hair was being fixed by Draco. Ron too, tried to tame his hair. Harry ran his fingers through it hoping to give his always unruly hair the windswept look his father was famous for. Tonks made her way to the center of the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the results show. Today we will be cutting down this wonderful group of twenty talented young hopfuls into the top eight you chose last night." the lights faded a bit and the dramatic music came on.

"So from Ravenclaw we have the lovely Miss Cho Chang going on!" all the Ravenclaws left the stage as Cho went and sat on one of the couches on the other side of the stage.

""Of the bold Gryffindors we have Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter!" The Gryffindors cheered, Draco rolled his eyes.

"The Hufflepuffs going through are Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott! And Slytherins Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson will be joining them. So here we have the final eight that will be going on" all of Hogwarts cheered. "The students from BSS will be arriving after classes tomorrow. We will be telling you what your theme is for next week will be after dinner, Have a good night and good luck with the rest of the competition I am Tonks and you're not!


	5. Chapter 5

woot within an hour!

* * *

_Chapter five_

The whole school was waiting anxiously after their clases for the Bewitchment students to arrive. It was an hour before dinner and most of the students were milling around the Entrance Hall waiting for them to show up. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing close to the Great Hall doors. Professor Dumbledore finally showed up and told everyone it was time for them to go into the Great Hall, he would make an announcement when they were seated. A mad rush of students who wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say made their way to their respected house tables.

"As most of you were waiting int the grand Entrance for our guestsm i am guessing you are anxious to meet them. Unfortunately they have met some...er... complications and are running late so! If we can all wait a little while for dinner then... " Filch came through the large doors and nodded at Dumbledore.

"WEll seems like we won't have to wait as long as we thought. One Moment!" Dumbledore hurried out of the Grand Hall. Ron did his best to look out of the doors as they opend quickly to let Dumbledore through.

"All I saw was... I'm guessing their headmistress, and she had curly black hair," he said with a shrug. Then the doors opened wide and Professor Dumbledore, with a pretty witch with curly black hair, walked together to the front of the hall, followed by eight students in muggle clothing. Draco and the other Slytherins looked discusted. When they got to the head table the students lined up.

"These are the students who will be competeing in Magical Idol." Dumbledore nodded towards teh black haired witch.

"Hello! I am Professore Kassandrah Bullavardez! I'm the Headmistress for Bewitchment School of Sorcery, in British Columbia, Canada! I have brought with me eight students who are going to compete in  
Magical Idol, we've got Michelle McAulay, Courteney Malek, Nabil Boshman, Emma-Leigh Newman, Mandy Newman, Matt Lawley, Robyn Bosse, and Amanda Holmes." Each of the students acknowledge themselves in some way, nod, handrais, or something. Michelle McAulay, who had vibrant pink hair, waved crazily, and Emma-Leigh Neman waved a hand and flicked her perfect blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"After dinner we will the Hogwarts and BSS students please meet us in the chamber off to the side of the hall." Dumbledore and Bullavardez sat at the head table and the BSS students paired off and sat at the four house tables. Matt Lawley and Robyn Bosse sat with the Hufflepuffs, Emma-Leigh and Mandy Newman sat with the Slytherins, Nabil Boshman and Courteney Malek sat with the Ravenclaws, and Michelle McAulay and Amanda Holmes sat with the Gryffindors.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger I'm also in Magical Idol." Michelle shook her hand and Amanda just looked at her with a -I-Know-You're-A-Mudblood- look. Hermione's smile faltered, but only for a moment.

"Ron and Harry are also competeing."

"Awesome. I hope you guys stand a chance agaisnt us... not trying to be biast or anything... but we kick ass!" Michelle said smiling a crazy smile.

They were all happily eating and talking about Bewitchment.

"Oh yah it's an awesome place. Most of us" Michelle said looking over at Amanda who still hadnt said a word, "Are friends, Auditorium people... we like to call our selves. All into theatre, I'm a techy... Nabil and Courteney are the King and Queen... Emma-Leigh and Mandy are sisters... not twins... if you ask them they may kill you... Em is an actress... Mandy usually does backstage stuff... little gremlin... Robyn is also an actress... loves being the center of attention... Matt was an honerary theatre person when he was dating Em... but he is very much afraid of the Auditorium... I don't know why... and Amanda here..." Amanda glared at her. "she's... a bitch... but has a good voice so she's here."she said in an undertone smiling at Amanda. All of a sudden there was a loud BANG from the Slytherin table, there was a white ferrit scurring along the table.

" I am from the Noble house of Newman! Our Wizarding ansestry goes back thousands of generations! HOW DARE YOU A) CALL ME A MUDBLOOD AND B) USE THAT TERM INFRONT OF ME!" The white ferrit went shooting up into the air turning a discusting colour of yellow as it bounced up and down.

"Shit! Emmelz!" Michelle said running from her seat at the Gryffindor table to Emma-Leigh's side. she was speaking in a rapid hiss into her ear. Emma-Leigh lazily flicked her wand and the Ferrit Malfoy was shot back into his seat and as he hit the back of his chair he turned back into Draco but he still had the horrid yellow colour for his hair. He and Pansy tried to get rid of the colour but it didn't work. Michelle brought Emma-Leigh back with her to the Gryffindor table. She was mumbling things under her breath like "mudblood me?... how...dare he...dirty...pureblood filth...arrogant ass...Uhm Hi... I'm Emma-Leigh Newman" she put on a forced smile and sat down before an empty plate that appeared in front of her.

"Uhm... I guess I should explain what just happend." Michelle started.

"Oh Mich I'll say it. I am a pureblood... so is Michelle here.. we are like 6th cousins thrice removed or something random like that... anyway I dont buy into that superficial crap tthat purity of blood matters. and people in my school know not to say 'Mudblood' infront of me... "That"" she spat as she jerked her head towards the still yellow Malfoy " will learn fast." Hermione, Ron and Harry burst out laughing and the other Gryffindors joined in.

"It's funny, because thats not the first time Malfoy has been turned into a ferrit." Hermione said

"Yah well, next time it will be worse." Emma-Leigh smiled and got something to eat.

At the end of dinner Dumbledore stood up. "competitors to the room please." he said as he took Professor Bullavardezes arm and walked through the doors. chairs scrached as a large flow of students made their way back to their dorms and a small flow of sixteen pushed their way to the small room. As Harry walked in Violet waved vioently and left her portrait. There was sixteen chairs waiting for them Harry, Hermione, Ron, Michelle, and Emma-Leigh sat close to Dumbledore and Bullavardez.

"Iam sure all of you are anxious to know what your theme is and leave to go and mingle with new students, and hopefully get along better then Miss Newman and Mr. Malfoy did at dinner." Dumbledore wsaid with a twinkle in his eye,

"We decided that listening to 16 peopl sing would take forever, so we will be doing duets." Bullavardez said adding on. Draco glared at Emma-Leigh and started to whisper to Pansy about not wanting to be "that bitches" partner.

"Professore?" Courteney asked

"Yes?"

"How will our parterners be chosen?" she said looking at her boyfriend Nabil

"Ah," she said looking over at Dumbledore, "there is an impartial judge that will put you together... Ah here it is now." Professor McGonagall came in with the sorting hat.

"Each of you," Dumbledore explained "will place the Hat on your head. After each of you have put it on th Hat will tell us who you are best matched up with." They all put the Hat on their heads and after fifteen minutes it was ready to make it's decision.

"the Partners," He said in his singsong voice (AN I'm going with the book not movie... the movie Hat scares me.) "are thus:

Amanda and Pansy.

Cho and Matt.

Mandy and Draco.

Robyn and Susan.

Hemione and Nabil.

Courteney and Hananh.

Emma-Leigh and Ron.

and

Harry and Michelle."

Each of the parteners looked at eachother. Neither of them knew how the other person sang so it was difficult to know if they would be a good partner or not.

"Would you like a night cap up in my office Kassandra?" Professor Bullavardez nodded took his arm and waltzed out of the chamber leaving the students to figure out what to do next.


	6. Chapter 6

I am in pain after writing this chappy. my poor fingers

* * *

_Chapter Six_

The students sat shell shocked looking at each other.

"I guess we should get started" Emma-Leigh said. "Which one of you is Ron?" Ron looked up nervously

"I am." She looked him over and decided that he would do.

"Uhm Kassandrah didn't tell us wehere we are sleeping..." Michelle said looking around the room. At that very second Professor Bullavardez came running into the room.

"You will be staying in the same house as your partner this week... not so sure bout next week... you will be getting your class scheduals tomorrow during breakfast...Albus... Professor Dumbledore says it's time you were all in bed. Off you trot." She ran back out the door.

"Uhm Kassandrah didn't give me one million galleons." Cho said looking at the door hopefully. "Ah well worth a try." she said shrugging. "Come on Matt. I'll introduce you to the other Ravenclaws." She walked out of the room Matt trailing behind.

"Bye Matty!" Emma-Leigh and Michelle said together. The BSS students (Cept Amanda) hugged and went their seperate ways. Michelle, Emma-Leigh and Nabil followed the Golden trio to the Gryffindor Common room, they got to the Fat Lady.

"Password?" She said

"Password?"

"You need a password?"

"What?" Michelle, Emma-Leigh and Nabil said at the same time.

"Oh right... your school isn't set up in houses. We habve passwords to keep the Slytherins and other houses out. Keeps us safe." Harry said as Hermione and Ron said 'Snicklefritz' and the Fat Lady let them in. Everyone stared at the BSS students.

"They will be staying with us this week. Our theme is duets and Nabil, Michelle and Emma-Leigh are our partners." they were soon bombarded with questions.

"So what did you guys sing to get here?"

"I," Michelle said, "sang Adding to the Noise by Switchfoot."

"I sang Measure of a Man, Clay Aiken." Nabil said.

"Yah it was sooo cute. He sang it to Courteney, She was crying like a baby." Lavender heard that and slumped back into her seat and stopped primping, obviously about to put her "flirt with canadian guy" plan into action.

"Matt's single...don't give up." Emma-Leigh said looking over at Lavender. "I sang Anytime by Kelly Clarkson..."

"'Mione sang that song too, are you as good as her?" Seamus asked.

"I guess you will have to wait untill next week wont you?" she said. They continued to talk untill 11 when McGonagall came in and made two rooms one for Nabil and one for Michelle and Emma-Leigh. They talked

after that untill two in the morning before the realized they had classes in a few hours.

"We'll fingure out what to sing tomorrow k Ron?" Emma-Leigh said while getting up, her silky blonde hair brushing his hand.

"Yah, sure, whatever you say." she smiled and followed Michelle into their room. It was totally decked out in Emma-Leigh and Michelle type things. Emma-Leigh's side had Clay Aiken pictures... and other random things like a stick and a rock taped to the wall. Michelle had some other random stuff like pictures of landscape and abstract things. Both had hot pink beds, it was awesome. They both squealed, got their tooth brushes and walked into the bathroom. Nabil was already there.

"My room is through that door." he said pointing with his toothbrush. Emma-Leigh and Michelle walked through the door and couldn't help laughing. It looked exactly like his room at home, neat, tidy, everything in its proper place, and even his fish were there. Michelle went to look at the fish while Emma-Leigh plopped onto his perfectly made bed and rolled around messing it up. When Nabil walked back into his room he just looked at Emma-Leigh sitting on top of his now messy bed.

"It's not as much fun without Courteney." she said hanging her head. Nabil laughed and jumped in beside her.

"I'm tired go back to your room." Emma-Leigh had a 'hurt' look on her face.

"Fine... sigh I know sigh when I'm not sigh loved sigh" Nabil laughed again.

"You know I heart you" he said, she smiled.

"Better not let Cstar hear you say that Night Nab" She turned out the light and bumped into Michelle who was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"mehpfje hepbe fheibhpmd."

"Yes Michelle?" Emma-Leigh said very confused. Michelle spat.

"We need to sleep." Michelle said rolling her eyes. Emma-Leigh brushed her teeth and washed her face, she walked backinto the bedroom and saw Michelle already asleep and snoring slightly. Emma-Leigh grabbed her beloved hair brush and walked back into the common room. No one was left so she sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the dieing fireplace, and brushed her blonde hair. Once there was no longer a glow of red from the embers she walked back into her bedroom and fell fast asleep.

XxX

Michelle woke up with the sun shining in her eyes.

"uhg... not cool." She rolled over and saw the glaring light of her alarm clock. Exactly one minute before she actually had to get up. "Damn you sun!" she whispered angrily as she turned off her alarm before it even went off. She quietly got out of her bed and and jumped onto Emma-Leighs.

"EEEEMMMMEEEEELLLLZZZZ!" She said in a very high pitch and annoying voice.

"AH!"Emma-Leigh jumped about a foot high and punched Michelle in the face. "Oh my God! Sorry Michelle!" she said to a now on the floor Michelle who was supporting a black eye. "You deserve it though." Emma-Leigh said walking into the bathrom and shutting and locking both doors. She came out about ten minutes later fully dressed in a simple black tank top and tight jeans and makeup-ed.

"Get rid of this black eye!" Michelle said still sitting on the floor.

"I don't know how." she grabbed her book bag, want, and hair brush, "sorry!" she ran out of the room.

"Hiya Harry, Aloha Ron, Wassup Hermione?" Emma-Leigh said as she bounded towards them.

"TOO CHEERY!" Ron said looking at her with terror.

"Oh sorry.." she slumped into a chair beside him as if she had just ran out of energy. "hullo Ron, Harry, 'Mione."

"Much better." Ron said.

"Where's Michelle?" Nabil asked as he walked into the Common room and over to the chairs where they were sitting.

"I'm right here." Michelle said her black eye a beautiful purple colour.

"Yikes Mich." Nabil said pointing his want at her face.

"Episkey" her bruise dissapered.

"Damnit Nabil! You weren't suposed to fix it!"

"Emmelz, Just because you can't do it..." Michelle started.

"Of course I could've fixed it dummy, I have better grades the you do (a/n HA!) I just didnt want to!"

"OH REALLY!" Michelle yelled as she drew her wand.

"Let's go to breakfast." Hermione said trying to avoid a duel.

"Okay!" Michelle said brightly jumping out of her chair.

"TOO CHEERY!"

XxX

They got to the Great Hall Courteney came running up and gave Nabil a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey babe, I have to sit with Hannah I'll see you later... we should have a class together. Love you" she ran back to the Hufflepuff table and continued to talk to Hannah, Susan and Robyn.

"Hello to you too Courteney... how are you?... oh good me too." Emma-Leigh said as she and Michelle gave identical eye rolls. While they were eating Professor Bullavardez made her way to each table where her students were sitting.

"Aloha Kassandrah," Emma-Leigh said. Michelle waved. "How are you on this lovely day?"

"Professor Bullavardez." Bullavardez said sternly. "We are not at our school Miss Newman."

"I'm hurt Kassy... Professor Bullavardez." The Professor smiled a kind smile.

"Here are your time tables." She had Potions, DADA and Herbology with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Arithmecy with Hermione and Divination. Michelle and Nabil ahd totally different scheduals because they were in 7th year.

"You take Divination?" Harry said in surprise.

"Yah I have a Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather who was a seer. I have seer blood in me."

"So you actually see stuff in tea leaves and Crystal balls." Ron asked who had never seen anyghing in anything. Ever sceptical Hermione looked at Emma-Leigh in surprise. She didn't believe anything about Divination seeing as she walked out of the class in their third year, was more curious now that they had learned that prophecies were real.

"Yah, but I can't see anything about myself, and I can't see the result of this competition, or anything about it really. I seem to have mentally blocked it off." she shrugged and ate her bacon.

"Sweet" Harry and ron went to eating their breakfasts. Hermione finished her tea and handed the cup to Emma-Leigh.

"Read it" Emma-Leigh looked at her incredulously.

"Alright, I'll read a bit about the past that way you can confirm it okay?"

"Alright."

"Okay then. Give me your hand." she looked up at Hermione.

"Why?" she asked taken aback.

"It helps me." Hermione shrugged and gave her hand to Emma-Leigh.

"Uh okay..." Emma-Leigh let go and looked into her cup, turning it in all directions," You once got 112 on a charms exam. If you looked into a... mirror? you would se Ron... I don't know what that means." Ron and Hermione blushed heavily, they both knew that meant the Mirror Of Erised, and that Ron was Hermione's heart desire. "When you were seven you ate so much cand one halloween you got sick and your parents said you couldn't have any next year... and they rememberd and didn't let you keep the candy... HA you dressed up as a witch AHAHAH how ironic...you were terrified when you learned you were a witch but excited once you saw how big the text books were ...you realized you loved Ron in second year..."

"WHAT!" Ron shouted. "I could have been with you sine second year?" he whispered hoping no one could hear him.

"I uh... well.." cue the aww

"Awwww"

"I told you you should've asked her out." Harry said eating his scrabled eggs.

"You knew he liked me and you didn't say anything?" Hermione said.

"'Mione... the only person that didn't know Ron liked you was you... and Ron you were the only person who didn't know Hermione liked you." Harry replied, the Gryffindors around him nodded.

"Well, I'm goiong to stop readng this cup now." Emma-Leigh said placing it back on the table. Ron and Hermione were staring lovingly into each others eyes. "Look what I started." She hung her head, Harry smirked.

"Shall we go to transfiguration?" Harry asked, Emma-Leigh nodded and stood up, gave Michelle a hug and walked to Transfiguration with Harry.

Ron and Hermione joined them just as the bell was ringing, they had obviously found a small closet some where.

"Good morning class. Welcome Robyn Matt and Emma-Leigh, I am Professor McGonagall. In this class you will be learning very advanced magic. I don't know how you are tested at your school but I hope you are up to par. We are working on human transfiguration, have you done this yet?" She looked at Matt Robyn and Emma-Leigh.

"We only had two lessons so far Professor." Emma-Leigh said seeing as Robyn and Matt were not responding

"Hmm.. okay, well We've been working on it for about a week so Class start where we left off. Newman, Lawley, Bosse please follow me into my office." Once in her office, with a ginger newt in hand, McGonagall started again. "Blah blah Blah." she wanted them to change their own hair colour. Matty went first but couldn't do it. Robyn, who was next, got it after a few tries, and turned her normally brown hair a Weasley red. Emma-Leigh turned her blonde hair all the colours of the rainbow. McGonagall looked surprised.

"You were only taught for two classes?" she asked.

"I've been able to do this since I was two. It's how we knew I had powers." Emma-Leigh's hair turned each colour, short, curly, long, everything hair could be in quick sucession.

"Okay go show off out there." Robyn and Emma-Leigh left as McGonagall said, "Okay Matt, You are flicking wrong..." Robyn and Emma-Leigh walked over to where Harry, Hermione, Ron, Susan, Hannahm, and Ernie were sitting. Hermione, Hannah, and Susan all had different colour hair, the boys on the other hand... weren't. Ron's Hair looked a little lighter. Harry's looked messier and Ernie had no hair at all. Emma-Leigh set to work trying to figure out how Ernie lost his hair. She was able to fix it and show him how to do it properly. Hermione fixed whatever Ron had done wrong, but Robyn had given up on Harry all together. His hair was messier then ever and he had managed to get his wand stuck in it's mass.

"Oh my God!" Emma-Leigh said as she ooked over at Harry. She walked over and Ran her fingers through his messy hair and it instantly went back to its normal messyness and had his wand in her hand. "What ever you were doing really wasn't working." She said twirling his wand between her fingers. She waved her hand and his hair turned livid pink.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" he shouted.

"Mr Potter! There will be no need for yelling." Professor McGonagall said as she walked out of her office witha blue headed Matt. He walked over with a huge grin on his face,

"I did it!" he said still grinning.

"YAY MATTY! You were right... you are a genius." she waved her hand and his hair turned back to the original soft dark brown hair. "Do it again" He flicked his wand and it turned green.

"Awesme Matty!" She hugged him. "Now you," she rounded on Harry." If Mattias here, Matt."she said witha sigh, "I have several names for him, Anyways, if he can do it so can you." Matt looked hurt.

"Aww Matt you know I'm just trying to get Harry to do this." She looked over at Harry, "now show me waht you are doing wrong..." by the end of the class Harry had lightened his hair to a VERY dark shade of grey. Emma-Leigh assured McGonagall that Harry would be able to do it by next class. She gave her a rare smile,

"Good luck, I've been trying for a week." Emma-Leigh was off to Divination while Harry and Ron had a spare and Hermione had Ancient Runes.

"See yah later, Don't try anything with out me!" she said to Harry as she skipped off down the hall with Lavender and Parvatii.

"Oooh too bad you weren't here last year, we had a hotti Centaur... Firenze. But Professor Trelawney is excellent. Parvati said as they walked past a picture of a fat night trying to get onto a grey pony.

"Oh yes, Firenze," Lavender breathed, "he and Trelawney alternate classes, we will have him next year, not quite as hot as your friend matt though eh?" Emma-Leigh burst out laughing.

"Oh... you're serious AWWWW1! you two would be SO cute. Flirt with him,... he is almost a bigger flirt then me" They made their way up to the North Tower and got to the trap door, the rope ladder decended. Emma-Leigh rose to the top and gasped. It looked like her Grandmothers house, covered in shalls, smoke, much to hot, it felt like home. She saw the bug like Professor Trelawney sitting in an over large chair.

"Professor, My name is Emma-Leigh Newman..."

"I know who you are dear. My great Great Grandmother Cassandra held your Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather in high esteem. It is an honour to have another Seer in this class. A few posess the Inner Eye but to have a true Seer..." She clapped her hands "Let's get started, Today we ware reading tea leaves again. When I was consulting the Orb it told me I needed to refresh it." Emma-Leigh Parvati and Lavender drank their tea and swapped cups. Parvati started with Emma-Leigh's. She went on and on talking about stupid things. Then Lavender did Parvati's and took a long time looking through 'Unfogging The Future'. Emma-Leigh took Lavender's cup and looked at it.

"Can I have your hand?"Lavender gave her her hand quickly remembering what happend that morning at breakfast. Emma-Leigh released it and started to talk about Lavender's week.

"Oooh There is a good sign on getting love from a Sagittarius." she finished with out once looking in 'Unfogging The Future' She looked up from the cup to not only see Lavender and Parvati staring at her with wide-eyed-open-mouth surprise, but Professor Trelawney, with her overlarge glasses aws sitting there too.

"Uhm... Yah Lawley Pop is a Sagi..." Lavender blushed.

"Emma-Leigh," Professor Trelawney said, "would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sure" Trelawney went on to go predict somebodies death and left Emma-Leigh Lavender and Parvati to chat.

"Wow Matt's a Sag."

"Is that all you think about?" Parvati said sighing. Emma-Leigh was looking into Parvati's cup.

"Yah well you like Goyle."

"WHAT?" Parvati and Lavender shrieked and Lavender burst into histerics.

"Sorry I was kidding, You like Ron." Parvati blushed. Lavender laughed louder.

"Well thats better then Goyle. At least Ron is good looking." Lavender said.

"Yah but she doesn't really have a chance with him does she? He and Hermione are made for each other. They are going to last a long time." again cue the Awww.

"Awwww."

XxX

"Where's Emmelz?" Michelle asked as she plopped down next to Harry at lunch.

"I don't know she's still not back from Divination." he replied looking around. Parvati and Lavender were sitting down the table looking sulky.

"Oi Parvati," Ron shouted "where's Emmelz?" Parvati blushed.

"She's having lunch with Trelawney. Emma-Leigh showed a lot of "Potential" today in class." she sniffed.

"She could read my cup without the book" Lavender said looking over at Matt at the Ravenclaw table making Luna laugh.

"Damn! I wanted some help with Charms."

"'Mione could help." Ron said "She's top of our year." Hermione blushed.

"Really? Awesome, I need help with cheering charms." Hermione's face fell.

"Oh well... Thats the only class I have ever missed." she blushed.

"Sall good. Emmelz is super at them. Hey when she's helpiong me she ould probably help you." Hermione nodded as she took a huge bite of a ham sandwitch.

"HEY! I still need help for transfiguration... I get her first!" Harry said.

XxX

Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting in the front of Professor Moody's Defence Against the Dark Arts class waiting for Emma-Leigh. The bell had rung and she still hadn't shown up. Moody was starting his lecture and the door burst open and Emma-Leigh hurried in followed by McGonagall.

"I am so sorry Professor. I was up in the North Tower and I got so totally confused, lost and twisted up I'm Sorry Sir!" she sat down and took out her books. McGonagall left the classroom after having a quick word with Moody.

"She brought me here. I feel so dumb." Emma-Leigh whispered sheepisly. Turned out to be a rather boring class. They took notes all day. But it gave them a chance to talk about her lunch with Trelawney.

"It was random. She got me to read random peoples cups, and tell her whose life I was reading. Then she got out a crystal ball. I told her I usually only use my own. I would have summoned it but they are delicate. Anywas." She said finally taking a breath. "It was cool though. I got to know a lot about her and her Great Great Great Grandmother... and other people in my class."

"Shes a fraud isn't she?" Hermione blurted out. Emma-Leigh looked at her in confusion.

"No, She deffinetly has Seer in her. She predicted a bit about my past which was correct, but for the most part... like during classes she's just blowing off steam. Since the um-bridge thing she's been a bit over the top but it will get better." The trio exchanged glances.

"How do you know about Umbridge?"

"Oh I don't know anything about um-bridge whatever... It was in the cup. But I think she will get better soon." The rest of the class they didn't say a word because Moody had his magical eye on them after he told them to shut up seven times.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY NEW CHAPPY ALL MUST LOVE

_

* * *

_

_Chapter seven_

The pairs for next weeks installment of Magical Idol finally got started that night after dinner, at least the ones in Gryffindor house did. Harry and Michelle were up in Harry's dorm, Nabil and Hermione were in Nabil's room, and Ron and Emma-Leigh had no whee to go because Ron wasnt allowed in Emma-Leigh's room (same as dorm rooms apply). Like a light bulb went off in his head he grabbed Emma-Leigh and dragged her to the Room of Requirement. It was totally decked out. There was microphones, CD's and to top it all off, the room had soundproofed itself so it didn't matter how loud they got.

"Ohh! I LOVE THIS ROOM!" Emma-Leigh said as she walked in. Ron explained how the room of requirement changed to whatever suited the persons needs.

"This is SAH-WEET!" She flicked her wand at the stereo (yay electricity rules revoked muahha) a song came on she didn't know, but she grabbed the microphone anyways and lipsinked to it doing a stupid dance. Ron couldn't stop laughing at his pyscho partner. Emma-Leigh sat down.

"Ron be SERIOUS! this is not laughing matter" she said sternly like it had been him with the mike acting like an idiot.

"What are we going to sing?"

XxX

Back with Hermione and Nabil things weren't going at all. Hermione had her back turned on Nabil.  
"One second, just let me finish this essay." she said as Nabil lay accross his bed looking at her upside down.

"Whatever." he said as he got up and started to pace, a trait he had picked up from his girlfriend. When she was done she whipped around and Nabil stopped walking,. They started to bran storm what they both knew. They put their two lists together, and found the perfect song to sing.

XxX

Harry and Michelle were the same as Emma-Leigh and Ron, laughing histericly

"Okay, well hat shall we sing dear Harry?" michelle asked,

"Well I don't know mam, what would you like to sing." Michelle stared at him

" I asked you first you decide."  
"I asked you second you decided, First the worst second the best, you choose" Michelle drew her wand and poined it directly at Harry's face.

"Decide Potter!" HArry gulped, he couldn't do wordless or wandeless magic, he only knew the theory seeing as t was the notes he had taken taht day in DADA.  
"Okay okay you win," she lowerd her wand smileing. "But hbow bout you help me. Michelle looked at him and decided that was 'fair' so they got to work.

XxX

They all met up int he common room after practicing in their seperate places. None of them confided what they were singing to their competetors. They wanted to it to be a surprise. They were milling around when Michelle asked Emma-Leigh to help her with cheering charms again,

"I have to help Harry." Harry stuck his tongue out at Michelle. It turned out it was going to be a lot harder to get Harry to transfigure himself. Emma-Leigh had gotten him to a dark grey again, but she couldntg et colours to come out.

"Okay harry, is something bothering you?" Harry looked at her blankly,

"Uh no?"

"THEN WHY CANT YOU DO THIS!" harry continued to look at her blankly t this time he was more frightend.

"Okay sorry bout that, temper temper" they tried again, and again, and again. They worked untill two in the mornng.

"K lets call it a night, ciao Harry!" she kissed him on the cheek and went to bed. Harry too returned to his dorm. It wasn't until he was almost asleep did he realize that she had kissed him. The next day Harry and Emma-Leigh walked into Transfiguration and marched up to Professor Mcgonagall's desk. She looked at the two students.

"You were right, it was hard." She smiled and Harry turned his hair bright red, neon green turqouis, and pink all clashing horribly. McGonagall looked impressed.

"Well done Emma-Leigh, you must be a great teacher. Uhm twenty points to Gryffindor." Draco who had witnessed the whole thing stared in shock.

"Why should Gryffindor get twenty points just beecause 'Precious Potter' can transfigure his hair?" He said to Pansy.

"Because Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, hearing dracos rude comment with her cat like hearing.

"Emma-Leigh does not technically go to this school so she does not have a house, so points can't be given to her. So the fact that she taught Harry it is logical to give Gryffindor points, Ten points from Slytherin for questioning my judgment. The Gryffindors snickerd as the class went on.

For the most part they just lazed about the common room during free time. Harry Ron and Emma-Leigh went up to the North tower to show her the propper, and fastest way to get to he DADA room so she wouldnt get lost again. Other than rehersals the week went by and nothing really happened, the BSS students mingled with the Hogwarts students fine. The only fight that happend was between Emma-Leigh and Amanda during potions. The got into a huge fight which resulted in many overturned cauldrons. You could tell that Snape had difficulties punishing, because neither of them were in houses, although Emma-Leigh was staying in Gryffindor that could just be because of who her partner was, same with Amanda. In the end he gave them both detentions, their mess was left until 8 that night and then they had to clean the hardened crap without magic. Emma-Leigh had a new hated teacher,

"I thought Professor Phillips was bad fuck man!" she had been heard saying to Michelle when she colapsed in the Gryffindor common room 4 hours later.

* * *

K yah so its kind of a filler chapter but I needed to do something, Next chapter will be the duets. It should be up quickly... and any of you who have read my other fic "The New Girl" a new chaper should be up very soon very very soon..i hope :D love to all who review


	8. Chapter 8

EDITED cuz im a loser and Robyn is smart!

I'd like to blame Clay Aiken for making me mess up on this fic. Seeing him turned my brain, and entire into mush. So heres the fixed version REVIEW!

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

The night of the duets was droing closer, that day they got out at half day to 'get ready' but the real reason they were getting out early was to freak out the contestants even more with out the distraction of silly little classes. They all went down to the Great Hall. They were backstages when Tonks came out as a really pretty girl with jet black hair.

"Hey everyone. I need the BSS students to come out for a mike check. Hogwarts students won't be able to hear you, just to keep it a surprise!" The BSS students left. When they got back back stage it was almost time to go perform.

"Okay this is how it's gonna work, the cameras have been bewitched to automaticly take the best angles to send to BSS, then after your performance our three judjes will say their bit, I will remind the veiwers from both schools what number to dail if they want to keep you in yada yada yada... sound goood?" Tonks asked looking at the eight pairs, all replying with nervous head nods. " GREAT! the order is Mandy & Draco, Cho & Matt, Amanda & Pansy, Harry & Michelle, Nabil & Hermione, Emma-Leigh & Ron, Robyn &Susan and Courteney & Hannah... time to go." Tonks walked onto the brightly lit stage.

"HELLO students from BSS to Hogwarts, I hope your all ready to hear som awesome songs. Lets make some nois for the contestants." The Hogwarts students cheered and some miles away the BSS students cheered. (yah they are watcching it at the same time... just different times... hope that makes some sense)

"Lets meet the judges. First off we have the lovely Professor Bullavardez." everyone cheered

"Then, the sherbert lemon addicted Professor Dumbledore." everyone cheered and laughed be cause he had just popped a sherbert lemon in his mouth as she said that.

"And our third judge is none other then pop and American Idol's Simon Cowell" the crowd (much louder then the previous judges) screamed again. The wizarding world knew of Simon's "little secret" Simon was a a big name in wizarding music too. He owned the Weird Sisters.

"Alright our first performers of the night are Mandy Newman and Draco Malfoy!" Draco had charmed his hair longer and had it black again, Mandy had done the same thing.. each supporting heavy dark eyeliner going for the 'gothic-ish' look.

_Draco_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away_

_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right_

_when you're gone away_

_You've gone away,_

_you don't feel me,_

_anymore_

_Mandy_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high,_

_you steal my pain, away_

_There's so much left to learn,_

_and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_both_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

The crowd went wild. They sang the perfect song for them. Both Professors Bullavardez and Dumbledore praised the performance.

"You need to work on connecting with the audience" Simon said living up to his insulting persona.

"Awesome you guys!" Tonks said "so if you want to keep Mandy and Draco in the competition vote 01 on your voter disk thingys AFTER! the show/" she highly stressed the after part. As Draco, followed by Mandy left the stage the lights dimmed and Cho and Matt went on stage.

_Matt_

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_Cho_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_cho_

_A whole new world_

_Matt_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_Cho_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Matt_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_Both_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Cho_

_A whole new world_

_Matt_

_Every turn a surprise_

_Cho_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Matt_

_Every moment red-letter_

_Both_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_Matt_

_A whole new world_

_Cho_

_That's where we'll be_

_Cho_

_A thrilling chase_

_Matt_

_A wondrous place_

_Both_

_For you and me _

They didn't get as ravie reviews as Draco and Mandy had. Cho was way of pitch and sounded like she had a cold.

"Matt, you sounded great, Cho really bourgh you down. I can't believe she made it this far." Simon said, Bullavardez agreed on that point.

Amanda and Pansy took to the stage and a country tune started. (makes sense in a bit) Both looking absolutly fabulous.

_Pansy_

_I've known about you for a while now_

_When he leaves me he wears a smile now_

_As soon as he's away from me_

_In your arms is where he wants to be_

_Amanda_

_But you're the one he rushes home to_

_You're the one he gave his name to_

_I'll never see his face in the early morning light_

_You have his mornings, his daytimes_

_And sometimes I have his nights_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Amanda_

_But when he's with me_

_He says he needs me_

_And that he wants me_

_That he believes in me_

_Pansy _

_And when I'm in his arms_

_Oh he swears there's no one else_

_Is he deceiving me _

_Or am I deceiving myself_

_(Am I deceiving myself)_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Pansy_

_Oh shouldn't I lose my temper_

_Amanda_

_Oh and shouldn't I be ashamed_

_Pansy_

_Cuz I have everything to lose_

_Amanda:_

_And I, I have nothing to gain_

_Both:_

_But does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he loves me (Like he loves me)_

_Does he think of you (Does he think of you)_

_When he's holding me_

_And does he whisper (Does he whisper)_

_All his fantasies_

_Does he love you (Does he love you)_

_Like he's been loving me_

_Pansy:_

_Oh does he love you_

Just like when Pansy sang Boys she had Brittneys voice down pat, it was the same with Reba, she was able to get that country drawl. And Amanda was awesome too, she may be evil but boy did she have pipes. Up next Michelle and Harry took the stage.

_Harry_

_I got chills._

_They're multiplyin'._

_And I'm losin' control._

_'Cause the power_

_you're suplyin',_

_it's electrifyin'!_

_Michelle_

_You better shape up,_

_'cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be true._

_Harry_

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

_Both_

_You're the one that I want._

_(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(you are the one i want), o,o,oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_You, o,o, oo_

_are what I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

_Michelle_

_If you're filled_

_with affection_

_you're to shy to convey,_

_meditate in my direction._

_Feel your way._

_Harry_

_I better shape up,_

_'cause you need a man_

_Micelle_

_i need a man_

_who can keep me satisfied._

_Harry_

_I better shape up_

_if I'm gonna prove_

_Michelle_

_oh you better prove_

_that my faith is justified._

_Harry_

_Are you sure? _

_Michelle_

_Yes, I'm sure down deep inside._

_Both_

_You're the one that I want._

_You, o,o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_You, o,o,oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_You, oo, oo_

_are what I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

They really got the audience going... I mean who doesn't know Grease? Michelle was wearing the leather and had the puffy hair, and Harry had his hair all gelled up and back making him look almost like a dark haired Draco. They had awesome stage pressence, as Professor Bullavardez pointed out. Simon also gave them a huge compliment.

"Up next Robyn and Susan, give it up!"The music started.

_Robyn:_

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?_

_Susan:_

_Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar._

_Robyn:_

_Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named_

_you, you know his name._

_Susan:_

_Oh, yeah definatly, I know his name._

_Robyn:_

_I just wanted to let you know he's mine._

_Susan:_

_Huh... No no, he's mine!_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_Robyn:_

_I think it's time we got this straight_

_Let's sit and talk face to face_

_There is no way you could mistake_

_Him for your man are you insane_

_Susan:_

_You see I know that you may be_

_Just be jealous of me_

_Cuz you're blind if you can't see_

_That his love is all in me_

_Robyn:_

_You see I tried to hesitate_

_I didn't wanna say what they told me_

_He said without me he couldn't make_

_It through the day ain't that a shame_

_Susan:_

_Maybe you misunderstood_

_Cause I can't see how he could_

_Wanna change something that's so good_

_But my love is all it took_

_Both:_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_Susan:_

_Must you do the things you do_

_You keep on acting like a fool_

_You need to know it's me not you_

_And if you didn't know it girl it's true_

_Robyn:_

_I think that you should realize_

_And try to understand why_

_He is a part of my life_

_I know it's killing you inside_

_Susan:_

_You can say what you want to say_

_What we have you can't take_

_from the truth you can't escape_

_I can tell the real from the fake_

_Robyn:_

_When will you get the picture_

_You're the past, I'm the future_

_Get away it's my time to shine_

_And if you didn't know the boy is mine_

_Both:_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_Susan:_

_You can't destroy this love I found_

_Your silly games I won't allow_

_The boy is mine without a doubt_

_You might as well throw in the towel_

_Robyn:_

_What makes you think that he wants you_

_When I'm the one that brought him to_

_This special place in my heart_

_Cause he was my love right from the start_

_Both:_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_Both:_

_You need to give it up_

_Had about enough_

_It's not hard to see_

_The boy is mine_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

_Susan:_

_Not yours_

_Robyn:_

_But mine_

_Susan:_

_Not yours_

_Robyn:_

_But mine_

_Susan:_

_Not yours_

_Robyn:_

_But mine_

_Both:_

_I'm sorry that you_

_Seem to be confused_

_He belongs to me_

_The boy is mine_

The two girls finished the song and both got rave reveiws.They were very well matched. Up next was Hermione and Nabil. Hermione came out wearing a beautiful red dress that was very low cut, and Nabil was wearing a suit type thing that made him look very sexy.

_Nabil:_

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day i'm loving you more than this_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Hermione:_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Both:_

_Come what may _

_Come what may _

_I will love you untill my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may _

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Untill my dying day_

They had perfect harmony together. Nabils low voice matched with Hermiones high range mingled to gether wish such amazingness that they sounded even better then the original. Courteney and Hannah then took the stage. Courteney didn't look to happy because Simon had asked Nabil and Hermione if they were together, and sometimes Courteney could get a little jealous. The music started and they got into the song.

_Court:_

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._

_Take your chance at a second hand shot._

_Hannah:_

_Say what you want girl, Do what you do._

_He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

_Courteney:_

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way._

_Keep pulling til' it says what you wanna say._

_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies._

_But He'd still be my baby._

_Hannah:_

_I know you can hardly wait till i'm away from Him._

_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking._

_You'll be giving Him an open invitation._

_But my baby won't be taken in._

_Both:_

_You can pout your cherry lips._

_Try to tempt Him with a sweet kiss._

_You can flirt your pretty eyes._

_He ain't got His hands tied._

_No chains to unlock._

_So free to do what He wants._

_He's into what, He's got._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what He's got._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_Hannah:_

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare._

_Only want Him just because he's there_

_Always looking for a new ride._

_The grass is greener on the other side._

_Courteney:_

_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no._

_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go._

_It doesn't matter how hard you try,_

_never gonna get with my guy._

_Both:_

_No chains to unlock._

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what, He's got (and that's me)._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, He is never gonna be with you (with you)._

_He's into what, He's got._

_He loves me, he loves you not._

_Dance Off_

_Doesn't matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you._

_Both:_

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got._

_You can take your chance at a second hand shot._

_Say what you want girl, do what you do._

_He's never gonna make it with you._

_You can pout your cherry lips (yeah)._

_Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)._

_You can flirt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes)._

_He ain't got His hands tied._

_No chains to unlock._

_So free to do what He wants._

_He's into what, He's got._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you._

_He is into what, He's got (Take your best shot)._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No chains to unlock._

_So free to do what he wants._

_He's into what He's got, (and that's me)._

_He loves me, He loves you not._

_No matter what you do, He's never gonna be with you (He's my guy)._

_He's into what He's got, (and that's me)._

_He loves me, He loves you NOT!_

They ended back to back with their arms crossed and Courteney went back to her sullen 'pissed off at Nabil' face "Awesome" seemed to be the consensess between the three judges. Last but not least, Emma-Leigh and Ron came onstage. A song that would be familliar to any one who had ever been to a muggle middle school dance.

_Emma-Leigh:_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_Ron:_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your I'll be your dream_

_love_

_Be everything that you need._

_Both:_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do.._

_I will be strong I will be faithful_

_Emma-Leigh:_

_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living._

_A deeper meaning._

_Both:_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever._

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Ron:_

_And when the stars are shining brightly_

_In the velvet sky,_

_I'll make a wish_

_Send it to heaven_

_Then make you want to cry.._

_Emma-Leigh:_

_The tears of joy_

_For all the pleasure and the certainty._

_That we're surrounded_

_By the comfort and protection of.._

_Both:_

_The highest power._

_In lonely hours._

_The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Emma-Leigh:_

_Oh can't you see it baby?_

_Ron:_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

_Emma-Leigh:_

_'Cos it's standing right before you._

_Ron:_

_All that you need will surely come..._

_Both:_

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need._

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea._

_I want to lay like this forever,_

_Until the sky falls down on me..._

"I liked how you made a non-duet song a duet. Very nice" Simon said.

After the judges finished their judging, Tonks brought out the other contestants.

"Okay people These are your top 16 give them all a round of applause." All the students cheered like mad as the highlights from the top 16 were shown on a large screen behind them.

"Remember ITS YOU WHO KEEP YOUR FAVOURITE IN. You have two hours to vote. Vote as many times as you like. Tomorrow we will be having the results show. Good luck contestants Tonks OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

_i am soooooooooo sorry about the wait but because you all love me you will forgive me and just read this chappy right right? anyways...if you want you can vote for your favourite people... i may do what you want i may not,... just a way for me too see which characters you people like LOVE TO ALL WHO REVIEW!_

_p.s i didnt even spell check... will next time im on but i have been uncerimoniously kicked off thecomputer by my sister ciao_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine_

The Gryffindors and their partners returned to the common room after their performances. They sat together on the couches watching their friends around them vote, trying to see what numbers they were pressing.

"You know what?" Emma-Leigh asked "I've become acustomed to coming here every day. I wonder what will be happening next week." she continued snuggling further into the armchair she was sharing with Harry looking around at the faces that had become familliar to her.

"I heard a rummor that we are going to be sorted into the houses. Like they do in their first year." Nabil said.

"But don't you guys have to wrestle a troll or something!" Michelle said looking and sounding worried.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Ron said laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading.

XxX

As much as they had all enjoyed the night before, by the next day they had all begun to worry about the results of the previous night. The contestants were all waiting to see who would be leaving the competition. The school congregated in the Great Hall. The students sat in the audience looking up at the gleaming stage. The sixteen contestants were standing in their paris looking nervous as Tonks stood in the middle and talked to the crowd.

"Last night we had 8 wonderful performacnes but tonight we will have to cut one of our pairs. Last night, from both schools we had about 3 thousand votes, but 1 group got less and those amazing vocalists will be leaving the competition tonight so let's get crackilackin!" The dramatic music and lights flashed around the stage.

"Mandy and Draco!" the students cheered.

"Courteney and Hannah!" more cheers.

"Susan and Robyn!" Loud screams

"Amandah and Pansy!" YAY

"Emma-Leigh and Ron!" Yells

"Cho and Matt" screams

"Harry and Michelle!" Loud applause.

"and last but certainly not least Nabil and Hermione!" once again the students screamed and cheered and stamped their feet. 10,000 miles away the students of Bewitchment School of Sorcery joined them in that noise.

"Yes so here we go. if you are in the bottom group you will go to the right side in the top go top the left. Alright So Cho and Matt. The judges said you were alright you will go to the..." creepy music "right side." there were a mixture of cheers and boos from the audience.

"Draco and Mandy last night you sang Broken... you two too to the right side. Robyn and susan make your way to the left side" the crowd cheered " Nabil and Hermione...the left as well. Emma-Leigh and Ron to the right. Amanda and PAnsy to the left." They were now down to the final two groups.

"So Harry and Michelle and Courteney and Hannah..." They joined her in the center stage. "Harry and Michelle make your way to the left side... and Courteney and Hannah to the right. So this is your bottom four groups" there were some groans from the crowd

"You put them there!" Tonks said "But let's quickly put one of these pairs out of their misery and send them to the left side of the stage. Ron and Emma-Leigh.. you are safe!" there was a loud cheer from the Gryffindors and their friends.

"Oh and Draco and Mandy go to the Left as well" They were now down to the final bottom two groups. "Courteney and Hannah, and Cho and Matt, could you please join me in the middle of the stage." there were extreamly loud boo-ing as the four walked towards Tonks, They were obviously not pleased. "Okay judges how do you feel about the bottom two groups?"  
"Ah yes. I think this is a good bottom group.. one of these groups should deffinetly be going home." Dumbledore said.  
"I don't nessisarily agree with you. I think both of these groups did excellent jobs" Kassandrah argued.

"Doesn't matter one of these groups are done so stop glareing at eachother like that." Simon said, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Bullavardez were glaring daggers at each other. All attention was cofused back on the blue haird Tonks,  
"You four did really well last night" Tonks opened a little envelope "Courtney and Hannah, Cho and Matt. two of you are done. Cho and Matt.. The competition is over fro you tonight.: Cho fell over and burst into tears. Harry and Ron shared a roll of the eyse and tried to stiffle a laugh. "that means Courteney and HAnnah you wuill be staying. Now it is time for dinner." Dumbledore stood up and the stage dissapered and the students were zoomed to their respected house tables as teh bewitchment students stood at the front of the room, the sorting hat in front of them. Professor Bullavardez cleared her throat.

"The students will be sorted into houses, Pretty much just so they have som where to stay."  
"I hioe you will armly accept them into your houses." Dumbledore said eyeing the Slytherins mostly as Draco glared at Emma-Leigh still not forgetting the yellow ferret inccident, and Emma-Leigh glared right back.

"Professor McGonagall if you will." A scroll of partchment appeared in her hand as she strode to the side of the Sorting Hat. The brim opened wide and started to sing.

_"This is the second time I've sang this year_

_Open your eyes and turn your ear._

_Studens from another school_

_Have come, to now, sit upon this stool._

_To place the hat on their head_

_To find a place to rest in bed._

_They are here to compete_

_I'm sure they will find defeat..."_

Dumbledore looked at the hat and if the hat could, it probably would have blushed.

_"Ahem Gryfindor Slytherin Ravenclaw n' Hufflepuff_

_its time for you to show your stuff._

_I am the sorting hat_

_Put me on I'll tell you where its at_

_If harmoney betwean houses is pleaded_

_Unity between schools is needed!"_

"I was wondering if it was going give some sort of warning or what not about unity." Hermione said in a whisper.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Boschman, Nabil." Nabil waked forward and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

"Bosse, Robyn."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered the loudest.

"Holmes, Amanda."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted in a very Draco Malfoy type way, as the hat hadn't even touched her head.

"Lawley, Matthew." Matt sat there for a good three minutes. In the end the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malek, Courteney."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McAulay, Michelle." Michelle strutted up to the stool and McGonagall put the sorting hat on her head covering her vibrant pink hair,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Newman, Emma-Leigh." Emma-Leigh sat on the stool, in the crowd Harry, Ron, Michelle, Hermione, and Robyn had their fingers crossed hoping that she would be in Gryffindor.

"SLYT..."

"WAIT!" Emma-Leigh took off the hat "One moment please." she went back to internally fighting with the hat.

"FINE GRYFFINDOR!" Emma-Leigh smiled and sat next to Harry and Michelle who were across from Ron Hermione and Robyn.

"He thought I would do good in Slytherin. pfft. Just cuz I'm a pure blood... and stubborn... and "

"And micheivious, evil, and able to talk your way out of almost anything..." Michelle said.

"Thats not tru..."

"like being able to change which house the sorting hat thinks you should be in."  
"Shut it you... Mandy is being sorted."

"Newman, Mandy."  
"RAVENCLAW!" Mandy skipped dow to the Ravenclaw table and sat across from the still sobbing Cho and beside Luna Lovegood.

"Go Gryffindor!" Emma-Leigh said as the food appeared on the table.

"I guess thats what I'll be saying at the match next week" she said when people around her looked at her funny.  
"Yah the match..." Harry said. He was capitain and his team had been training hard, but he had forgotten how close the match was with all the singing and such. After dinner Dumbledore stood up.

"Next weeks competion will be a song of your choice, each person will sing alone this time. Good luck.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow do you all hate me? I'm really sorry... but this is an awesome chapter... I like it at least... For whoever it was who said " Emma-Leigh a Slytherin? Are you crazy?" yes i would like to say I am a little crazy cough little ha cough BUT thats the thing... it just seemed right for her to get into a fight with the Sorting hat Dontcha think? anyways have fun with this chappy reviewingmakes me type faster (odd eh?)

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten._

Robyn, Michelle, Emma-Leigh and Matt walked into the Gryffindor Common Room like they owned the place.

"Ohhh!" Robyn and Matt said together, both of them previoulsy staying in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff oohhed when they were hit by the red and gold warmth.

"Wow the hufflepuffs is so different... so plain!" Robyn said as she settled into a large armchair by the blaising fire.

"yup," Matt said agreeing. "Those Ravenclaws are soo bookish eh? I mean I'm a genius... but come on!" Matt said sitting next to Robyn. The Gryffindors were eager to get to know their new house mates, but luckily they started to drift off to bed in small groups and eventually only the golden trio were left. All sitting in armchairs except for Emma-Leigh who was curled and propped up on a few pillows on the floor.

"I could move you know, you could sit on the chair" Harry said to Emma-Leigh for about the billionth time, Within a second Emma-Leigh had drawn her wand and pointed it straight at him.

"Listen Potter, I am fine where I am" She looked at her watch, "Same as 23 seconds ago, a minute before that, 47 seconds before that, 3 minutes before that... so Potter STOP ASKING ME THAT!" She half yelled. Harry looked absolutely terrified until Emma-Leigh and Michelle burst into hysterical laughter as she put her wand back into her pocket.

"You shoulda 'gasp' seen 'gasp' your face Harry 'gasp' OH MY GOD that was funny!" They continued to laugh as Harry blushed and sank lower in the chair.

"Aww Harry" Emma-Leigh said disentangled herself from her pillow mess, sat on top of him and flung her arms around his neck. "Is Harry upset with me?" She looked into his eyes with a puppy dog face.

"No" he said in a tone clearly meant for some one he was upset with.

"Haaarrrryy!" she whined.

"ooh! watch out Harry thats the same whine she uses on me!" Matt said. Harry laughed.

"Emma-Leigh how can any one stay made at you with that face?" Emma-Leigh's perma puppy eyes vanished.

"Yay!" she kissed him on the cheek and went back to her pillow fort.

"I never got that after that whine..." Matt said grumpily, then quickly after a pillow collided with his head.

XxX

This year the natural order of Quidditch was a little messed up. Instead of Gryffindor VS Slytherin for the first match it was Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw. Having no commentator as Lee Jorden graduated last year, the people of Hogwarts were questioning who would to the honours. As the school made their way to the pitch they looked up to the announcers box and could see a gleam of blonde hair. Back in the changing rooms the Gryffindors were changing into their red robes. Harry was giving them the "last minute" pep talk that had been going on for the last seventy three minutes.

"HARRY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ginny said. She was one of the new chasers. He looked at his mostly baby team, Two beaters and two chasers were new. He knew Ginny was good, and Katie as well seeing as he had played with her for the last four years (i say four cuz they didn't play one year cuz of the tri tourni) but he wasn't sure how she would do. She seemed to have the same problem as Ron. Ron on the other hand seemed to have out grown his awkward phase, and was singing Weasley is our king under his breath as he grabbed his broom. His two beaters were NOT up to the twins standards but he realized no one ever would be, and that he would have to make due with what he had. Harry shouldered his broom and walked his team to the pitch.

"And here comes my favourite team!" The announcer said into the magical mega-phone. Harry looked up and smiled, This was going to be an interesting game. He waved to Emma-Leigh and saw McGonagall's face, she looked like she had another Lee on her hands.

"Don't worry Mc-G I'll be completely un-bias! I mean my sister is in Ravenclaw. Lets get on with the game Gryffindor VS Smelly Ravenclaw... just kidding... wow touchy!" McGonagall was banging her head on the seat in front of her.

"Uhm Right... Madam Hooch is so graciously waiting for Professor McGonagall to calm down." she looked over at the still head banging Professor "But it doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon so lets get on with the game! The balls are in the air! hee hee I j ust said balls!" Emma-Leigh could practically hear Michelle's eyes rolling. "Wow Mandy moment... Anyays Gryffindors Ginervra Weasley presently has the Quaffle and passes to Fisher, who ducks out of the way so Tylers of Ravenclaw take the Quaffle towards Weasley!" Jannessa Tylers grabbbed the Quaffle and flew down towards Ron. She swerved right and left

"She shoots for the left hoop and Ron easily saves it, It was so obvious. Any good Keeper could see that, pitiful, anyways at the other end of the field the Gryffindor chasers just showed a spectacular display as both Bell and Weaslyette with a little help from Tylers scored two goals... since I started blathering about the Ravenclaw team so 20 to Gryffindor!" The game continued goals made by both teams, cheers and boos, and snide comments about the performance by Ravenclaw made by Emma-Leigh.

"And that right there my friends is why Gryffindor are winning! Our Chasers phenomenal... Beaters... UnBeatable! Keeper absolutely fantastic. and our Seeker... well hasn't done much yet... But is looking damn fine with his wind swept hair and his look of pure determination as he sweeps through the air after the golden ball no one but he and I have noticed because of my usless banter!" Harry smiled as he urged his broom to faster chasing the little ball. The crowds were deafening, boos from one side cheers from another. The RAvenclaw seeker was halfway across the pitch as Harry grasped the Golden Snitch and held it high above his head. Red and gold supporters crowded down tot he feild waiting to carry their team to the common room. Emma-Leigh was happily shouting the score of the match.

"Yes that's right Gryffindor have won. Just in case any of you fell asleep and are wondering what happened in the game... a good sign of victory to the Gryffindors is that red, gold clad loud mass of people carrying their team to the great castle of Hogwarts, shouting things like Weasly is our king, or queen, and Potter is the chosen one he is the reason we won! and such, unfortunately I must leave you all to party until the wee hours of the morning until the next match, I'm Emma-Leigh Newman reporting from channel 1 news!" Emma-Leigh shoved her way to the Gryffindor common room. The cheers were still going as she made her way over to "her" group.

"Awesome game you guys!" She said looking at Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Your comments were pretty excellent, so funny, better then Lee's" Ron said.

"Oh my Emma-Leigh, it was awesome the way you shot down the Ravenclaws and then rambled on at the end... I'm sure you helped with the win, I'm so happy I could just kiss you right now." Harry said. Emma-Leigh blushed.

"What's stopping you?" Harry blushed more then Emma-Leigh and quickly changed the subject.

"Er... How'd you see the snitch?"

"I can answer that!" Michelle said, "Emmelz here happens to be the best seeker in the world." Emma-Leigh smiled.

"It's true." They all looked at her as if she was going to say something more but she stuffed half a cauldron cake in her mouth.

"Well we'll have to have a seeker match one day." Emma-Leigh nodded. the party continued on to, as Emma-Leigh rightly stated, the wee hours of the morning. Emma-Leigh looked around

"Hey did you guys realize we are always the last ones awake?"

"Wow" Ron said "just wow..."

"hahahhah we are night owls! hahahaha" Hermione said, she had a bit to much sugar. It was four o-clock in the morning.

"We should really go to bed earlier"

"Yah it would stop Ron from falling asleep in class." Matt added remembering back to the Transfiguration class where Ron had fallen asleep so they Transfigured him very randomly.

"That wasn't funny!" Ron said over the laughter of his friends. They laughed for quite sometime but decided it was best they go to sleep even though it was only Sunday the next day.

"Emmelz?" Harry called as she ran up the stairs.

"See you guys in a sec." she said to the Gryffindor girls. "Yah?"

"Er...um you may have noticed I'm a little shy... when it comes to girls and thats what was stopping me earlier." Harry pulled her close and kissed her. When he finally pulled away Emma-Leigh was quite breathless.

"You shouldn't be so shy." She smiled, turned, and ran up the stairs. Harry stood there for a second wondering what had just happend, he smiled, she didn't pull away, she definitely kissed back, and in a weird Emma-Leigh sort of way she had complimented him after.


End file.
